Savior
is the ninth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-third episode of the series overall. Summary HOME FOR CHRISTMAS — When a dangerous affliction threatens to expose one of her siblings, Freya searches for a way to reverse the crippling curse even as she finds herself the target of The Strix’s latest plan. Elsewhere, Klaus keeps a watchful eye over Cami while she attempts to help Detective Kinney, whose life has begun to spiral out of control as a result of Lucien’s compulsion. Meanwhile, a confrontation with Marcel causes Vincent to reevaluate his decision to stay out of witch business, and Hayley’s attempt at a quiet Christmas with Jackson and Hope results in an unexpected surprise. Elijah also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (spirit) *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney Co-Starring *Jon Eyez as Captain Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Trivia *Antagonists: Tristan de Martel, Aurora de Martel and Rebekah Mikaelson. *This episode is the third mid-season finale of the series. **This is the third mid-season finale to feature , , , , and , the second to feature , , and Hope, and the first to feature , , and Detective Kinney. **This is also the first mid-season finale not to feature . *Tristan attempted to assassinate Freya by ambush. Jackson helped her but she got poisoned. * tells he helped Detective Kinney for her as he wants to see her happy. *Marcel taunts Vincent's choice and decisions, specially in choosing minors to lead the witches of the New Orleans, pushing Vincent to face what he has avoided for long. * ascends as the new Regent of the Nine Covens. * threatens with the thought of and being put back in possession of his body by showing him he now has 's necklace if he doesn't cooperate with the Strix. **It is subtly implied that Tristan knew all along that Finn's soul was bound to Freya's necklace. * is rescued by Elijah but got afflicted with a maddening curse. **Fortunately, the dagger used on her is encrypted with the information and spell on how to undo the curse. * is daggered by at her own request and to keep it from . She also tells him to embrace the prophecy. ** Ironically, she was rescued only to be daggered again by the same person in this episode. However, the latter was her wish. ** This episode proves than an Original Vampire can dagger a fellow Original without getting killed unlike normal vampires. * Cami and Klaus share their first kiss. * slit her throat from 's compulsion, or from herself, after her post make out nap with . ** might have had vampire blood in her system when she died. Continuity *This is the 2nd episode of the season not to feature all members of The Trinity as Lucien doesn't appears in this episode. **Aurora is the only member of The Trinity to appear in the 1st nine episodes of the season. *Vincent and Jackson were last seen in Out of the Easy. *Rebekah and Detective Kinney were last seen in Beautiful Mistake. *Daggers were last used in When the Levee Breaks. It was used on Klaus by Elijah. *A man at the harbor said that Elijah's last name was "Smith". Elijah used the same last name in second season's Crying Wolf. Body Count * Camille O'Connell; throat slit, killed by herself (via Aurora's compulsion). * Two Strix members; Beheaded one, unknown cause of death other; by Jackson Kenner. * Men at harbor; killed by Elijah Mikaelson. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *Savior is a song from the punk rock band . The song was released in 2008 off their album. Quotes |-|Promo= : Elijah: "Hello sister." : Rebekah: "Tell me that I didn't miss Christmas." : Freya (to Rebekah): "The stake was cursed. As this mark grows, you'll go mad." : Elijah (to Rebekah): "Control yourself." |-|Extended Promo= : Elijah: "Hello sister." : Rebekah: "Tell me that I didn't miss Christmas." : Freya (to Rebekah): "The stake was cursed." : Elijah: "Forever on Santa's naughty list." : Freya (to Rebekah): "As this mark grows, you'll go mad." : Elijah (to Rebekah): "Control yourself." |-|Clip #1= : Camille (to Attendant): "Did they like... pay you?" : Klaus: "Handsomely, and with a generous Christmas bonus. Isn't that right?" : Camille: "So you just compel her to nod and agree with whatever you say." : Klaus: "I compel her to feed me and to hang the occasional Christmas ornament. She can say whatever the hell she wants. You seem better." : Camille: "Thank you for letting me stay here for the past couple of days...and giving me space to not talk. Why didn't you go with Elijah to help Rebekah? I hope it's not to stay and babysit me." : Klaus: "It's not a good idea for he and I to spend hours together in confined spaces: Given that the prophecy foretells one family member felling another." : Camille: "You don't think he would hurt you." : Klaus: "I don't know what to think." |-|Clip #2= : [[Aurora de Martel|'Aurora']]: "How many days has it been?" : [[Tristan de Martel|'Tristan']]: "Please go relax. I'll be up shortly with your next dose." : [[Aurora de Martel|'Aurora']]: "No!" : [[Tristan de Martel|'Tristan']]: "Let's try to avoid another episode." : [[Aurora de Martel|'Aurora']]: "No. No! I will not relax until Niklaus is buried alive! We need to get back the Serratura and lock them all away in a pit of fire!" : [[Tristan de Martel|'Tristan']]: "It's being taken care of, darling. Here. The sister has been researching the medallion since it's been in the Mikaelsons' possession. By end of day, we'll have what's ours, and we'll have taken care of the only witch willing to protect them." |-|Inside Clip= : [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']] (to [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']] and [[Hayley Marshall-Kenner|'Hayley']]): "Do I need to remind you that because of your beloved hero, Tristan is free, Rebekah is lost...This prophecy threatens to devour us still." : [[Freya Mikaelson|'Freya']] (to Rebekah): "Aya's stake was cursed. It infected you. As this mark grows, you'll go mad." : [[Aurora de Martel|'Aurora']]' '(to [[Tristan de Martel|'Tristan']]): "We need to get back the Serratura and lock them all away in a pit of fire!" : [[Hayley Marshall-Kenner|'Hayley']]: "I know you needed space, Jack... But I kind of eventually thought you would come home." : Jackson: "Right. To the apartment Elijah compelled somebody to rent us, and the bedroom that looks in on his library." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x09 Promo "Savior" (HD) Mid-Season Finale The Originals Savior Trailer The CW The Originals Savior Scene The CW The Originals 3x09 Sneak Peek 2 "Savior" The Originals Inside Savior The CW-3 Pictures |-|Promotional= 309 1.jpg 309 2.jpg 309 3.jpg 3x09 3.jpg 309 10.jpg Exclusive.jpg 309 4.jpg 309 5.jpg 309 6.jpg 309 7.jpg 309 8.jpg 309 9.jpg |-|Screecaps= TO309_0122Elijah.jpg TO309_0158.jpg TO309_0164Rebekah.jpg TO309_0174Elijah.jpg TO309_0178Rebekah.jpg TO309_0208Cami.jpg TO309_0247Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_0271Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_0280Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_0300Marcel-Tristan.jpg TO309_0324Tristan-Marcel.jpg TO309_0369Tristan-Marcel.jpg TO309_0374Marcel-Tristan.jpg TO309_0414Vincent-Cami.jpg TO309_0422Cami-Vincent.jpg TO309_0434CamiVin.jpg TO309_0459Hayley-Jackson.jpg TO309_0464Jackson-Hayley.jpg TO309_0484HaleyJackson.jpg TO309_0602Aurora.jpg TO309_0639Tristan-Aurora.jpg TO309_0645TristanAurora.jpg TO309_0648Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO309_0713Elijah-Rebekah.jpg TO309_0735Rebekah.jpg TO309_0755.jpg TO309_0757Rebekah.jpg TO309_0759Elijah-Rebekah.jpg TO309_0782Jackson.jpg TO309_0804Freya.jpg TO309_0833Freya.jpg TO309_0867Jackson.jpg TO309_0878Jackson-Freya.jpg TO309_0903KlausCami.jpg TO309_0915Cami.jpg TO309_0926Klaus.jpg TO309_0943Kinney.jpg TO309_0952Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_0978Kinney.jpg TO309_1004Jackson.jpg TO309_1008Freya-Hayley.jpg TO309_1013Hayley-Freya.jpg TO309_1064ElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_1077Vin.jpg TO309_1079Marcel.jpg TO309_1169Vin-Marcel.jpg TO309_1171Vin.jpg TO309_1213Marcel.jpg TO309_1221Kinney.jpg TO309_1246Cami.jpg TO309_1273Klaus-Kinney.jpg TO309_1303Kinney-Cami.jpg TO309_1336KlausKinney.jpg TO309_1363Rebekah.jpg TO309_1365Freya-Rebekah.jpg TO309_1412ElijahFreya.jpg TO309_1421Freya.jpg TO309_1512Hayley-Rebekah.jpg TO309_1521Klaus.jpg TO309_1523KlausCami.jpg TO309_1532Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_1533Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_1546Cami.jpg TO309_1565Finn-Freya.jpg TO309_1568Freya.jpg TO309_1571Finn.jpg TO309_1582Elijah.jpg TO309_1584Klaus.jpg TO309_1597Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_1598Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_1620Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_1621Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_1653RebekahHayley.jpg TO309_1696Rebekah-Hayley.jpg TO309_1700Hayley.jpg TO309_1722Rebekah.jpg TO309_1725Hayley-Rebekah.jpg TO309_1739Finn_Freya.jpg TO309_1762ElijahFinn.jpg TO309_1769Freya.jpg TO309_1772Elijah.jpg TO309_1780ElijahFreya.jpg TO309_1803Hayley-Rebekah.jpg TO309_1833Rebekah-Hayley.jpg TO309_1843Freya-Jackson.jpg TO309_1850FreyaJackson.jpg TO309_1859Hayley.jpg TO309_1881ElijahJackson.jpg TO309_1885Jackson.jpg TO309_1887Rebekah.jpg TO309_1891Hayley.jpg TO309_1901Elijah-Rebekah.jpg TO309_1928Rebekah-Elijah.jpg TO309_1932Elijah-Rebekah.jpg TO309_1941Hayley-Rebekah.jpg TO309_1978Cami.jpg TO309_1984Klaus-Rebekah.jpg TO309_1987Rebekah-Klaus.jpg TO309_1994Jackson-Freya.jpg TO309_2004Jackson.jpg TO309_2008Freya.jpg TO309_2030HayleyJackson.jpg TO309_2038.jpg TO309_2039Rebekah.jpg TO309_2046KlausElijah.jpg TO309_2056Freya.jpg TO309_2099ElijahFreya.jpg TO309_2101Klaus-Rebekah.jpg TO309_2105Rebekah.jpg TO309_2137Jackson-Hayley.jpg TO309_2139Hayley-Jackson.jpg TO309_2219Hope.jpg TO309_2230HayleyJackson.jpg TO309_2255KlausElijahFreyaCami.jpg TO309_2263HayleyHopeJackson.jpg TO309_2275HayleyElijah-Hope.jpg TO309_2282Freya.jpg TO309_2297Cami.jpg TO309_2324Rebekah.jpg TO309_2328Klaus.jpg TO309_2339KlausElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_2382HayleyFreya-CamiJacksonHope.jpg TO309_2383Rebekah.jpg TO309_2395KlausElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_2430Marcel.jpg TO309_2497Marcel.jpg TO309_2500Tristan.jpg TO309_2542Rebekah-Freya.jpg TO309_2553-ElijahRebekahHope.jpg TO309_2566Hayley-Rebekah.jpg TO309_2584Rebekah-Hayley.jpg TO309_2588Rebekah-Hayley.jpg TO309_2601Rebekah-Klaus.jpg TO309_2612KlausRebekah.jpg TO309_2620Klaus.jpg TO309_2621Rebekah.jpg TO309_2648Cami.jpg TO309_2649Klaus.jpg TO309_2687ElijahFreya.jpg TO309_2702ElijahFreya.jpg TO309_2818Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_2821Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_2828KlausCami.jpg TO309_2846KlausCami.jpg TO309_2849KlausCami.jpg TO309_2863Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_2889Freya.jpg TO309_2892Vin.jpg TO309_2967Tristan.jpg TO309_2976VinTristan.jpg TO309_3011Vin.jpg TO309_3037.jpg TO309_3048Rebekah.jpg TO309_3050Elijah.jpg TO309_3055Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_3062KlausCami.jpg TO309_3063Klaus.jpg TO309_3078.jpg TO309_3087Rebekah.jpg TO309_3090Elijah.jpg TO309_3105Rebekah-Elijah.jpg TO309_3122Elijah-Rebekah.jpg TO309_3128KlausCami.jpg TO309_3135KlausCami.jpg TO309_3136Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3139Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_3148Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3178ElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_3188Elijah-Rebekah.jpg TO309_3192Rebekah-Elijah.jpg TO309_3196ElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_3206Elijah-Rebekah.jpg TO309_3228Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_3229Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3244Cami.jpg TO309_3251Aurora.jpg TO309_3272Aurora.jpg TO309_3275Tristan-Aurora.jpg TO309_3288Tristan-Aurora.jpg TO309_3293Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO309_3296Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3304Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3309Aurora-Tristan.jpg TO309_3334Cami-Klaus.jpg TO309_3337KlausCami.jpg TO309_3341KlausCami.jpg TO309_3344Klaus-Cami.jpg TO309_3345KlausCami.jpg |-|Behind the scenes= BTS-TO-03x09.jpg 12313524_1004209636306446_4997735939630694610_n.jpg 12366533_1642442926007514_281607616_n.jpg 309_BTS_1.jpg 309_BTS_2.jpg 309_BTS_3.jpg 309_BTS_4.jpg 309_BTS_5.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Holiday episodes